EroAfter
by Idyme
Summary: Pour ceux qui ont lu et aimé Ero-dorono , je vous présente Ero-After ! Pour mieux résumer si je le puis... Kyo se retrouve seul avec l'un de ses trois violeurs , et tente de se venger... YAOI ...comme je les aime! Suite de Ero-dorono


Kyo entendit la douche se mettre en marche et il alla dans la cuisisne. Il y trouva un mot sur le bar « Takeru, Kyo , nous sortons , nous reviendrons plus tard... »

Le blond chiffonna le bout de papier entre ses doigts qui commençaient à trembler. C'était le moment. Il se vengerait , aujourd'hui , ici même. Il tuerait un des hommes qui l'avaient violé. Il sentait l'euphorie lui tordre le ventre. Son rythme cardiaque s'accelerait et diffusait en son être une délicieuse tension. Titubant , Il se dirigea vers le tiroir et en sortit un petit couteau qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Il avait l'impression que sa victoire était assurée et il se mit à rire , d'un rire nerveux et criminel , un rire desordonné qui ressemblait presque au cri du diable... Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il savait que Takeru y était et qu'il ne fermait jamais la porte à clé. « Si mon cher Tsubuku a une envie soudaine... » disait t'il toujours...

Il arriva devant la porte. Elle était ouverte , comme si Takeru l'invitait à le tuer...Le blond s'appuiya contre le chambranle de la porte. La sensation qui l'envahissait délivrait en lui une douleur extatique , et il fut obligé d'ouvrir la bouche tant son souffle lui faisait mal. Puis il réflechit : « j'ouvre le rideau , et je le plante...non...je le plante à travers le rideau... ».

Il décidea finalement qu'il improviserait.

Il entra le plus discèrtement possible dans la salle d'eau. A travers le rideau de la douche , il pouvait deviner la silhouette fine de la proie , qui fut son prédateur peu avant. Ce souvenir fit déferler une vague de tension dans ses reins , et il se sentit bander. Des effluves de souvenirs revenaient à lui , et attisaient sa colère. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche gauche et ressera ses doigts sur le manche de son arme... Puis tout tourna autour de lui , son esprit s'obscurcit , et il sut que c'était le moment. Il ouvrit brutalement le rideau ...et sentit une main humide se poser sur son poignet. « tu croyais pouvoir me crever aussi facilement? » . L'autre main de Takeru s'accrocha aux cheveux du blond et il le jeta contre le mur. Le pommeau de douche tomba sur le sol et l'eau se répandit dans toute la piece avant d'arrêter son choix sur le pauvre uke . Takeru releva le blond et le plaqua contre le mur. Kyo regarda vaguement l'homme qui avait repris son droit de prédateur.

Ses cheveux , habituellement regroupés en chignions étaient lâchés , et l'eau les avaient plaqué contre son corps nu.

Takeru lâcha sa proie et la jaugea un moment. Son Tee-shirt lui collait à la peau et l'eau l'avait rendu transparent. Son jean trop grand , alourdi par le jet de douche , glissait bas sur ses hanches sur lesquelles se dessinaient les griffures pas encore cicatrisées de ce jour (1).

Le voleur tira d'un coup sec sur le pantalon qu'il jugeait être de trop et put se rendre compte , à travers le sous vêtement, d'un effet innatendu sur le membre du blond. « Oh mon tout beau...si tu voulais que je fasse attention à toi , il suffisait de me le demander!

-va...va te faire foutre. »

Takeru lui sourit avec arrogance et enfonça son poing dans l'estomac de l'autre qui tomba à terre. Le voleur prit sa tête et la mit à hauteur de son bassin. « tu vois mon coeur...moi aussi je bande. »

Et cette vue...ce sexe...accentua le désir du blond. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y relféchir , car Takeru forcait déjà l'entrée de sa bouche : « allez , montre moi un peu comme tu me hais ». Le blond voulut d'abord reculer , mais le derrière de sa tête se heurta au mur de la douche et il n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser le sexe tendu glisser entre ses lèvres . « ah ouais ça c'est bon mon beau » . Takeru balançait ses hanches d'avant en arrière de manière agressive sans se soucier de l'était nauséeux de son jouet. Puis , pour s'enfonçer plus encore dans cet antre de plaisir , il posa ses deux mains sur la tête blonde et y plongea la totalité de son sexe. Kyo crut qu'il allait vraiment vomir , cette fois. Il semblat que l'autre s'en rendit compte car il lâcha sa proie. « je ne supporte pas l'odeur de la gerbe , alors si tu dégobille sur moi je te bute ok ? ». Pour tout réponse , Kyo posa sa main sur sa gorge et hocha la tête. Takeru lui retira alors son Tshirt et son boxer . Il reprit la masse de cheveux toilés entre ses doigts et introduit à nouveau son membre tendu dans son suçoir. Tout en s'appliquant à ne pas faire gerber Kyo , il ordonna d'une voix vicieuse : « Branle toi. ». Le blond n'obeit pas , alors Takeru l'attrapa par la tignasse et se mit à sa hauteur : « t'es un vilain garçon...dommage... je vais devoir abimer ton joli visage... ». Puis Il envoya son poing contre la lèvre du blond. Un de ses piercings tomba à terre et un grand jet de sang coula de l'ouverture béante. Malgré ça , l'érection violente du prédateur reprit possession de la bouche de l'uke. « en revanche , la vue du sang m'excite » . Kyo sentit que le sexe qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres se gonflait encore plus , comme pour confirmer les dires de son propriétaire. « Maintenant brânle toi. Ne me forçe pas à en arracher un autre ». Alors le blond Kyo , soumis , s'executa. Il posa ses doigts autour de son membre qui , il devait l'avouer , était tendu comme jamais , et se masturba frénétiquement , tout en faisant jouer sa langue autour de la verge de son seme. Des traces rouges se dessinaient sur le membre du voleur à chaque passage des lèvres crevassées. Kyo avait l'impression que son labre inferieur allait se déchirer , son ventre lui lançait , ainsi que la totalité de sa tête. Tout tournait , autour de lui, et il se sentait toujours nauséeu. Puis , au milieu de tout ça , Il y avait cette délcieuse sensation , ce plaisir qu'il se donnait à lui même... Cette terrible sensation que jamais le sexe avait pu lui donner...Pouvoir suçer un homme , ou se faire baiser peu importe , et se dire que surtout il n'avait pas le choix , perdre toute culpabilité...et toute raison... Ces pensées l'excitèrent davantage , et il libera un gémissement étouffé par le sexe de l'autre. Il allait... « oh mais ma parole , tu vas jouir? Je te l'interdis tu entends? » Comme Kyo semblait totalement emporté par son plaisir , Takeru se retira de sa bouche , et il releva son jouet , lui bloquant ensuite les mains. « Enfoiré! Me laisse pas comme ça putain !

-La ferme! Si je t'ai dit que tu n'as pas le droit , c'est que tu n'as pas le droit. Écoute bien , je t'interdis de te toucher. Sinon , que ce soit bien clair , je te bute! »

Kyo serra la machoir tant son désir devenait douleureux , mais il se résolut à obeir , trop effrayé par ce type qui n'hésitait à rien. L'homme aux cheveux argentés le poussa et le fit tomber sur ses genoux. Kyo retint un cri de douleur , mais un leger filet rouge se mélangea à l'eau de la douche qui devenait de plus en plus froide. Takeru enfonça un doigt dans la bouche de sa proie « lèche ». Et une langue soumise vint lecher le doigt présenté. Une fois Q'il le jugea bien lubrifié , Takeru l'introduisit sans ménagement dans l'intimité volée de son objet. Puis il s'essuiya sur la fesse gauche du blond , avant de remettre deux doigts dans la bouche ensanglantée , et de reccomencer son affaire au creux des reins de Kyo. bien vite , un sexe impatient vint remplacer ces doigts fins. Violenté par une intrusion trop soudaine , l'uke poussa un râle de douleur. Takeru n'y fit pas attention , et entama des va et vient desordonnés. « putain avec tout ça , je ne vais pas me retenir trop longtemps... » . Il remarqua alors que son uke ne tenait plus la pression qui s'accumulait en bas de son corps , et il prit le désir trop tendu du blond. « ça va , t'as le droit de venir ». Kyo sentit alors des larmes couler de ses joues , témoignage du plaisir qui lui heurtait les fesses. Puis sa voix se libera totalement en râles bestiaux et incontrôlés. Finalement , le plaisir atteint son paroxysme et Kyo libera sa semance dans la main de l'autre. Takeru accentua ses coups de buttoir et rejoint Kyo au sommet de l'extase , se déversant sur le dos exposé à son regard carnassier.

Après s'être remis du délir précedent , il vint se mettre en face de Kyo qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position , sonné et abruti par l'orgasme. Takeru présenta sa main souillée de sperme et dit « oh tu m'a sali...tu vas devoir nettoyer ça! ». Et comme par automatisme , Kyo lecha jusqu'à la dernière goutte le fruit de son propre plaisir volé.

Kyo se releva et s'assit sur ses genoux saignants. « oh... » commença Takeru en posant ses doigts sur son dos « moi aussi je t'ai sali »... et malgré l'air pervers qu'il avait affiché , il prit le pommeau de douche dont le jet glaçé n'avait pas arrêté de couler et nettoya le corps entier de l'uke. Ce dernier se cambrait sous le soudain changement de température , et son souffle devenait saccadé. Finalement , quand Takeru lui eut enlevé toute trace de sperme et de sang , il l'enroula dans une serviette et le souleva dans ses bras fins. Kyo se laissa porter mollement ,se demandant quel service il allait encore devoir subir... Puis le voleur l'assit sur le canapé. Il le laissa seul un moment , avant de revenir avec une trousse de soins. Il avait enfilé un jean simple qui lui seyait à merveille.

Puis il sortit de la trousse un coton qu'il imbiba d'alchool a 90°. Il commença par le plaquer contre la plaie de son genoux. Le corps de Kyo se crispa. « enfoiré , tu le fais exprès...itai! ». En réponse à l'insulte , Takeru appuiya fortement sur l'ouverture qu'il soignait. Il semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à le voir souffrir , et affichait un air peste sur son visage pervers. Puis , quand il jugea que la plaie avait été suffisement malmenée , il reporta son attention sur la lèvre inferieure qu'il avait lui même abîmé. Et , avant de verser le desinfectant sur un nouveau coton , il embrassa fievreusement la bouche perçée. « le goût de ton sang est exquis , j'en garderais le souvenir... ». Puis il appuiya sans aucun ménagement sur la blessure avec son coton , et répêta l'action jusqu'à que le corps de l'autre ne réagisse plus du tout à la douleur.

Et il obtint ce qu'il voulait.

Le corps du petit blond , totalement abandonné et soumis . « voilà , ça te fera passer l'envie de me crever... je me suis bien amusé...pas toi? ».

C'est à ce moment là que les deux autres rentrèrent. Hitsugi lança tranquillement un « tadaima » jovial. Et Takeru se leva avec entrain , comme si de rien était , comme si il ne s'était rien passé , « oh , okaeri

-quoi tu n'as pas fait à manger? Tu crains!

-Oh hitsugi-sama , je suis vilain ! »

Tsubuku les laissa se disputer , comme à leur habitude , et il vint s'asseoire près de Kyo. Sa serviette avait glissé et il n'avait rien fait pour la remettre , comme incapable de faire le moindre geste. « Oh mon kyo... » commença Tsubuku d'un air posé « tu as donc essayé...

-je vous l'ai dit , marmonna difficilement le blond , je suis ici pour me venger...un jour je vous tuerais...

-je n'en doute pas un seul instant , mais tu t'en es pris au plus violent d'entre nous , tu as mal choisi ta proie... »

Pourquoi Tsubuku parlait toujours de tout comme si c'était normal? Pourquoi semblait t'il ne jamais être surpris...cet air de celui qui savait tout « je te crèverais , Tsubuku ». Le concerné approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Kyo et lui dit avec concupissance « oui , sans doute , mais d'ici là , je t'aurai baisé bon nombre de fois ». Puis il se releva : « bon ça va les gosses , je fais faire à manger.

-non toi tu sais pas cuisiner!

- et alors , vous non plus! ».

Kyo se releva et , dévoilant sa nudité marquée à divers endroits par la violence des hommes avec lesquels il vivait , il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"je vais le faire. »

(1) : "ce jour" voir Ero-Dorono.


End file.
